A power transistor is typically a type of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor designed to handle significant power levels. Power transistors are found in many common electronic devices, including power supplies, voltage converters, integrated circuits, and low-voltage motor controllers. A large power transistor may be made up of many “fingers,” each of which can be long and may be considered to include multiple sub-transistors.